Demons
'Demons 'are mysterious beings who once shared our world, and possessed immense magical powers. Almighty Euz banished them to dwell forever in The Other Side. They have many names: demons, devils, the creatures of the world below, the Tellers of Secrets. Demons are said to be made of lies, always seeking to be freed from their banishment. Banishment Long ago before the Old Time, it is said, the our world and The Other Side were one and the same. Demons roamed the Circle of the World and left chaos beyond imagining in their wake. They bred with humans, and their offspring were half breeds; half-human, half-Demon. Almighty Euz was one such Devil-Blood. His blood granted him great gifts in Magic. He rose up against the Demons and banished them to The Other Side, and sealed the gates between; thus allowing humans to flourish. It is said that the intensity of his battle shaped the land. To prevent the world from ever knowing such tyranny again, he proclaimed The First Law; "It is forbidden to touch The Other Side direct. Forbidden to communicate with the world below, forbidden to summon Demons, forbidden to open gates to hell." Devil-Bloods Although none were as powerful as Euz, he was not the only such gifted Devil-Blood. The Demon blood passed on into their children, into their children’s children, and so on, growing ever thinner through the long centuries. The gifts skipped one generation, then another, then came but rarely. They are now rare indeed. They seem to be genetically colour-blind. Only one with Devil-Blood may safely handle The Seed, an ancient relic of immense power and a piece of The Other Side. Known Devil-Bloods are: * Euz was a half-human half-demon from the earliest days of the world, when there was but chaos; * Juvens, the son of Euz; * Kanedias, the son of Euz; * Bedesh, the son of Euz; * Glustrod, the son of Euz; * Tolomei, daughter of Kanedias; * Ferro Maljinn, many centuries later; she feels pain but a little, heals quickly, has great stamina, and has uncanny eyesight and accuracy with a bow and arrows; * Fenris the Feared (probably), he cannot be harmed by any weapon on the side of his body where Glustrod had written. History Glustrod, the youngest son of Euz, studied forbidden sciences and began to hear voices from the Demons on the Other Side. The Demons told him where to dig to find The Seed. They helped him in his war with his brother Juvens. In the end, they encouraged him to open a gates to the Other Side using The Seed. But in his haste, Glustrod made some small mistake, and the great power was released without form or reason. Glustrod destroyed himself and left Aulcus a wasteland, forever poisoned. ''Last Argument of Kings In the House of the Maker, Tolomei reveals herself to be still "alive". Through her prolonged exposure to The Seed many centuries ago in Kanedias’ House, she was "altered". After she was killed, she lay in her grave in a state between life and death and heard the voices of Demons. They convinced her to seek the Seed and throw open the doors that her grandfather sealed. The University Administrator Silber, the Adeptus Demonic, conducts occult experiments to make contact with Demons on the Other Side. Through them he could learn secrets, and has found a way to bring them through to send against his enemies. Before he and Arch Lector Sult can complete their demonic incantation, Superior Glokta interrupts it, and killed Silber. When Bayaz used The Seed to destroy Khalul's Eaters in the Battle of Adua, Ferro Maljinn through her prolonged exposure to The Seed can now always hear the voices of Demons, similar to Glustrod. At first it seemed to cause her to lose her sanity, but it the end her stubbornness won through, and she just ignored them.Category:History Category:Factions